Valley of Death
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: Sequel to 'No More Running'. The girls are captured by RepliClaire and it's up to the boys to rescue them.
1. Prologue

Valley of Death

Sequel to 'No More Running'

Prologue

Leon could almost see the line of bullets fired from RepliClaire's rifle, he moved out of the way. The first round zipped past his head, the second tore past his arm. RepliClaire saw the buckshot come straight at her, she moved with the same speed as Wesker and dodged the shot. The pellets flew past her and struck a UT square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. Chris flicked the switch on his gun to semi auto and fired off three shots, taking down two UT's. Barry fired from his hip, the large gun's barrel flared as it shot out bullet after bullet.

7 UT's went down as black ooze exploded out of their chests and backs. Ark fired a grenade at a large cluster of UT's, the grenade hit the ground at their feet, propelling them into the air and smacking into trees. Kevin turned his gun sideways and fired his rifle, the upkick from the gun pushed it from left to right. David and Hunk ran for cover behind Hunk's Bronco. Barry, Chris and Carlos took cover behind Barry's Explorer. Leon and Billy took cover behind George's BMW.

Everybody was exchanging gunfire and the UT's were losing. Their numbers started with 300 were reduced to 203 and their numbers continued to drop. Suddenly a whoosh was heard and one of the APC's exploded. Claire stood in the doorway, toting a Predator SRAW rocket launcher. Claire chuckled to herself. "CLAIRE GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE HOUSE" Leon bellowed at her. Claire dropped the empty launcher and ran back in the house, not before closing the door behind her.

The UT's were having problems. In the effort to make them smarter, they didn't realize they gave them a certain human emotion: self-preservation. Two UT's were trying to hide behind a tree that only had enough room to hid one of them, one of them pushed the other out into the open who was quickly cut down by automatic gunfire.

One of the APC's cannons swivelled around until it sighted in George's BMW. "Uh-Oh." Leon and Billy said at the same time. Both men ran for more cover as the shell from the cannon hit the side of the BMW, the car was launched several feet into the air before it came crashing down. The UT's forces were still being drastically cut down despite the fact they outnumbered their enemy. RepliClaire muttered to herself as she loaded a buckshot grenade into the M203 tube. "I knew these things were fucking useless"

She closed the chamber and shot out from behind her cover: her Hummer. Leon finished reloading his shotgun and sprang out from his cover as well. He unfolded his metal stock and pressed it against his shoulder. Both Leon and RepliClaire ran at each other, both firing their guns at each other, snow fell around them, bullets flew every which way. Leon's shotgun clicked empty, the sound barely audible above the gunfire. Leon tossed the gun in the air and caught it by the barrel. RepliClaire's gun clicked empty as well. Her hand went down to the grenade launcher. Leon hit her in the jaw with the metal stock, her head snapped to her right.

The grenade launcher went off, the pellets from the oversized shotgun round tore thru Leon's right pant leg. Leon fell to the ground and started combing the hole, probing for the wound. By some miracle, the pellets missed their target. Leon stood up and drew a handgun from his belt: a SIG P220 Equinox .45. RepliClaire pulled out a Glock 21 .45 as well. Leon pointed the gun at her but she grabbed his wrist and turned the gun outward, at the same time Leon grabbed her wrist and pointed it outward as well.

Both of them fired off their clips while struggling with each others guns. RepliClaire kneed Leon in the stomach, Leon head butted her. RepliClaire dropped her gun and sucker punched Leon, Leon stumbled back and dropped his empty gun, he ran back to cover as did RepliClaire. Suddenly there were sounds of screaming coming from inside the house. "Claire." Leon breathed as he ran back into the house, Chris and Hunk not far behind. Leon saw a UT in the kitchen, Leon brought his shotgun up and fired. The UT was propelled onto the counter then exploded in a bubble of black goo, spraying the tar like substance everywhere. "Claire's gonna kill me." Leon muttered. Leon, Chris and Hunk ran downstairs to the safe room, several more UT's were in the safe room, the door was blown open. Chris and Hunk made quick work of them, the only people in the safe room were Jim who was hit and George who was tending to his wounds.

Meanwhile outside, a troop transport truck roared past the line of cars from behind the house. The flap came up and Claire appeared. "Leon! Chris! Help!" Someone dragged her back and the flap closed. The remaining UT's boarded the trucks and took off. Ark fired a grenade into the back of one of the troop transports and it exploded spreading flames and black goo everywhere.

Leon, Chris and Hunk ran back outside, Barry jogged up to them. "They got Claire again." Leon ran for the garage. "They got the girls!" Leon yelled as he pulled open the doors, Chris put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me! We're going to get them back. I promise!" Leon shook his head. "No, this time it's personal!" Chris shook his head as well. "You're right about that: Cause we're a family. Remember?" Leon nodded. Chris patted his shoulder. "We need to find out where they're going."

End Prologue

Not much of a prologue but I hope this interests you all.


	2. Threats and a Rescue Plan

1Valley of Death

Sequel to 'No More Running'

The troop transport carrying all of the women stopped in an underground parking garage. All of the women were filed out, wearing bags over their heads. They were all pushed inside of a dark room and the hoods removed. The UT's that put them in, quickly left, bolting the door behind them. A monitor flared to life in the upper right corner of the room. RepliClaire appeared on screen. "Welcome to my Inner Sanctum." There was a slight pause as all the women looked at each other. Jill, Ada and Sherry snickered.

RepliClaire rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. Very cheesy. Anyway, while Wesker would either explain his plan to you now or just torture you all, I won't do any of that. To you anyway. Claire, I want Leon." Claire sneered at her clone. RepliClaire continued. "I want him to suffer. I can't explain why, perhaps it's some kind of implant Wesker put in me. It's a part of me." The monitor turned off and several lights brightened up the room, revealing several chairs and a couch. Ada took a seat in a chair, she smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. "So, what do we do now?" Claire looked around the room. "My clone sure thought of everything didn't she? I mean, one door, probably guarded. No windows, no phones, no way out." She sighed. "Anybody got their cell phone?" Everybody shook their heads, no. "We're boned." Rebecca said from the couch.

The men went back down to the armory, Leon walked over to a large wall map of the United States. Leon pointed to Michigan then turned to the guys. "Alright, here's us." Billy scoffed. "Kinda figured that." Leon continued. "They had APC's right Chris?" Chris scratched his chin. "Yeah, yeah they did. So?" Leon shook his head. "You don't understand. It's a long way to the nearest town correct? You can't just stop at a gas station and put a couple bucks in the tank. Now, the closest place that has that kind of armored support is Grayling Military base which is about 30 miles due east of here. But I don't think they would help those guys out."

Chris approached the map. "Is there anything else around here they could go to?" Leon scratched his chin. "Not much. Like I said, there's the military base, several cottages, and" Leon trailed off. "And what?" Barry asked. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "And an abandoned airfield." By now all of the men were panicking. "They could be anywhere by now!" Ark exclaimed. Chris faced Leon. "How far is the airfield?" "About 20 minutes away. That means if we hurry we can catch them."

Everybody grabbed more ammo for their weapons before heading back outside. Leon, David, Chris and Barry ran to David's F-150. Ark, Billy, Carlos and Mark got into Ark's Jeep. Hunk jumped into his Bronco. George stayed behind to look after Jim. Hunk drove down the driveway first, David and Ark not far behind. The drive to the airfield didn't long, as they got there they saw several abandoned APC's and RepliClaire's Hummer. Other than that, there was nothing there.

Leon was busy on the phone while the rest of the guys stood around him. "Yes, I know this is illegal. Just do it God Damn it!" There was a slight pause. "Thank you!" Billy tapped his fingers on the hood of the car. "Well?" Leon lowered the phone. "My agency is tracking any out going planes within the last hour in this area. Do to the fact that there is no airport up here, it should make tracking easy. What?" Leon called into the phone. "Thank you!" To the rest of the guys. "They said they're following the plane. And what?" Leon stood up, looking really pissed. "Listen you little sack of shit! I want the fucking location of that plane right the fuck now!"

Chris stood at the end of the runway, scratching his chin. Barry approached him, they didn't look at each other as Barry spoke. "Thinking about Claire?" Chris nodded. "And Jill too." Barry put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We're going to get them back. All of them." Leon called out to them. "I found them!" Chris and Barry ran back to the cars. "Where are they?" Chris asked. Leon listened for a minute. He lowered the phone and put his head in his hands. "Where are they?!" Chris demanded. Leon looked up at him. "Raccoon City. They rebuilt it."

Back at the house, Leon led the rag tag team back to the armory. Leon set his shotgun on a table and scanned the walls for the right weapon. "If we're going back to Raccoon, we'll need some serious firepower." He looked back at the guys. "Pick any weapon. Anything you see." Chris grabbed a Steyr AUG with a M203 grenade launcher attachment, he also took a Glock 17 Longslide and a S&W 500 revolver. Ark took Leon's Chicago Typewriter from inside a gun cabinet and Leon's old VP70, he took a USAS 12 automatic shotgun as well. Billy took Leon's 100 shot Striker shotgun, he also took a Beretta M93R and a Miktor revolver grenade launcher.

Barry took a M60E4 machine gun, a Colt Anaconda .44 magnum revolver and a Glock 18C . Hunk grabbed a FN P90 and Leon's Punisher plus a MP7 PDW. Carlos kept the PK, he slid a Killer 7 into a thigh holster and took a sawed off Mossberg 590. Leon took a HK 416 carbine with a M203 grenade launcher attachment and a HK SOCOM .45, he then slid a Colt King Cobra .357 in a holster on his thigh. Kevin kept his IMI, took a SPAS 12 and a Walther P99, David took a AK -47 with a folding stock, a Desert Eagle .357 and a SIG P220 Sport. And Mark took a M249 SAW.

Mark decided to accompany George and Jim to the Army hospital, the three men piled into Chris's car. Meanwhile, Ark's Jeep succumbed to the damaged inflicted on it, that left Hunk's Bronco and David's F-150. Chris turned to Leon. "Where's your car?" Leon smirked. He walked into the garage and disappeared. Suddenly a large rumbling was heard and a large truck backed out: a black Ford F-350 to be exact. Leon customized it as well.

It had a brush guard mounted on the grill as well as a 2 ton winch, Leon got the Crew Cab as well, he put in a roll bar with fog lamps. Leon had the truck sent in and had it completely covered in a specialized kind of armor, much like his Dragon Skin. Leon had the underside armored as well, on the off chance he might run over a mine. He also modified the diesel engine too, trying to get as much horsepower and torque as he could, it tacked up to somewhere around 410 horsepower. Leon got behind the wheel as Chris claimed the passenger seat, Barry took the seat behind Chris and Ark got in behind Leon. Hunk got behind the wheel of his Bronco, along with Billy and Carlos. David and Kevin got in David's F-150. Chris looked around in his seat. "Who owns the pink slip? Satan?" Leon chuckled. "Not anymore." He shifted the large truck to gear and drove down the driveway followed by Billy then Hunk.


	3. Back up

Valley of Death

Sequel to 'No More Running'

After several miles, Chris began to feel uncomfortable. "Where are we going?" Leon kept his eyes on the road. "We're meeting a friend of mine: Colonel Coombs. He helped me with Claire awhile back remember?" Chris nodded as Leon continued. "We're going to meet him at the base. He's going to supply us with ammo, explosives and medical supplies." The drive to the base did not take long. Coombs met them at the gate and rode in with them. Leon and him shook hands. "Colonel." "Major. Nice to see you again under such interesting situations. By the way, I've been promoted to Brigadier General." Leon patted the man on the shoulder. "Good to hear. Got the ordnance I requested?" Coombs nodded, he pointed to a set of crates. Leon and the rag tag team started opening crates and inspecting the weapons. Chris pulled out a Armburst Anti-tank weapon. "I'm putting this bitch over my mantle." Chris loaded the weapon in the back of Leon's truck along with 2 cases of rockets.

Coombs walked over them with some papers in his hands. He handed them to Leon. "The latest photos of New Raccoon City. Our satellites have confirmed that the city is twice the size of the former city, however, our scans show the city is uninhabited. We have spotted occasional patrols, the number of troops varies from time to time. As well as the number of patrols, we would count 9 patrols then 5 seconds later we count 19. We estimate a large lab underneath the city but can't say where." Leon and Chris studied the photos. Chris sighed. "What do you think?" he asked Leon. Leon scratched his chin. "Well, back in the original city, the main lab was under an abandoned factory with a tunnel that led to the police station. But if RepliClaire is anything like Wesker, which I'm sure she's not, and what's worse: She might have Claire's memories." Chris nodded. "You're right. She knows everything we know: our tactics, our skills, everything." Leon smirked. "Then let's show her some new skills."

Leon and the gang walked into a large boardroom, a table that had a large photograph of New Raccoon City. Leon pointed to the police station, the gang all looked down at the picture. "Now, if this Claire knows us and in all likelihood she does, she'll be expecting us to go in quietly. I say we do the opposite. We go in hard and guns blazing." "Now we're talking!" Billy, Carlos and David exclaimed.

Chris and Barry scratched their chins, it appeared they were opposed to the idea then. "We're gonna need some new wheels." The only new attachment Leon's truck got was a M2 .50 caliber machine gun. David's and Hunk's vehicles had 'Hillbilly Armor' slapped on the sides, hoods and underneath. The Army loaded up several rocket launchers into the trunks of trucks including AT4's, two more Armburst's, several LAW's, and 3 SRAW's. They also loaded more than enough shells and ammo for their weapons.

Another man approached the group, Coombs straightened up. "General." A 3-star General to be exact, he had more decorations than a Christmas tree. He stood acouple inches taller than Leon and had a salt and pepper military brush cut. "Gentlemen." Leon and Coombs saluted the older man, the general returned the salute. The general continued. "Major Kennedy, the president has authorized your excursion into Raccoon city. But he also told me that in 72 hours, I have been given authority to sanitize the area."

"Sanitize? How?" Chris asked. Leon snorted. "How do you think?" "Remember: 72 hrs. Starting now." Leon and Chris both set their watches. The general continued. "Gentlemen, I understand why you are doing this, I ask one thing: That you have back up?" Chris and Leon looked at each other. The decision was made. "Sure, anybody you can spare." The general nodded. "I'll see how many companies I can send. Major, a word?"

Leon shot a look over at Chris and the others. "Just be a minute." Leon fell into step beside the general, his hands folded behind his back. The general sighed. "You realize your doing this for a woman?" Leon nodded. "I married her. It's my duty to protect her." The general nodded. "I understand." Leon continued. "Wouldn't you do the same for the woman you love?" The general nodded again. "Of course, your mother is one hell of a woman, son." Leon smirked. "Thanks, dad. Anything else?" General Jack Kennedy smiled. "Yeah, I know this is a long stretch for you but: any possibility of grandchildren?" Leon smirked as well. "Working on it." Jack smiled. "Shoot for at least a boy." Leon shrugged. "I don't know. Claire might have a different opinion." Jack smiled again. "Whatever. Just bring her back, I'd like to meet my daughter-in-law." Leon nodded and walked off. Leon saw the supplies and trucks being loaded up into planes. Chris approached Leon as they others were putting on Dragon Skin armor. "What'd he say?" Leon shrugged. "Nothing. Just wishing us good luck, don't get shot, don't scratch the toys." Chris chuckled. "You tell him 'no promises'?" Leon smiled. "Yep. Ready?" Chris sighed. "As I'll ever be."

Coombs came over again, decked out in combat gear. Coombs wore the same outfit as everyone else: Dragon Skin, camo BDU's, a HK 416 carbine/M203 grenade launcher as well. "These vests are different from the previous ones. These are lighter and they can take more damage." "You coming with us Coombs?" Leon asked as he adjusted straps on his vest. Coombs nodded. "All the way. Beginning to end." Leon nodded. "Let's catch a plane." The same group plus 7 companies of Delta Force Rangers boarded several planes. 3 of the companies were demolitions, 2 were fire teams and carried M249's, and the last 2 were just infantry. The total count of men not counting Leon's men was 1575 troops. Each man was outfitted with Dragon Skin armor, either a M4A1/M203 or a M249 SAW, NVG and extra ammo. The demolition units were outfitted with C4, claymores, M67 frag grenades and several flash bangs.

The plane's engines started up, the plane Leon's team was on started rumbling down the runway. Leon inhaled and exhaled, he closed his eyes and opened them again. He looked around the cargo hold at his friends and team mates. They were dealing with the threat of impending death in the best way they could, they tried to not think about it. Chris was loading the launcher tube on his AUG, Ark was checking the drum on his Typewriter, Billy was pressing the stock of his grenade launcher against his shoulder, Carlos was checking the drum of his PK.

Barry was idly spinning the chamber on his revolver, lost in thought. Coombs was checking the mag on his rifle, David and Kevin were checking their pistol mags. Hunk checked the mags on his submachine guns before he was satisfied. Leon sighed again, he checked the clips in his guns before testing his radio. "Radio check!" The rest of the men called out "Radio Check!" as they adjusted their microphones. Leon spoke into his microphone, he was connected with the pilot. "How far away are we?" "We should be over the area now." The rear hatch began to lower, Leon and the team started slipping into parachutes.

Suddenly the plane rocked to the side. "The fuck was that!?" Leon yelled into his microphone. "They're launching offensives against us." "Evasive maneuvers!" Leon watched the planes behind them drop their trucks and troops, their chutes opening on the way down. Soon Chris and Leon were the only ones left to jump, both men stood at the door. "I have a bad feeling about this!" Chris yelled. "That makes two of us!" Chris jumped then Leon, the wind blowing them into the surrounding forest.


	4. A New Friend

Valley of Death

Sequel to 'No More Running'

A/N: I have a nice surprise at the end of the chapter.

Meanwhile back in the secret lab….

RepliClaire, decked out in full assault gear, slid her keycard thru a card reader. The door infront of her hissed open and she walked in. The room she entered was a large infirmary, she walked towards the back and up to the only other occupant in the room. "Doctor." The woman turned around. She stood at RepliClaire's height, she had shoulder length blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a white lab coat over a red sweater and black slacks, she had a tired expression on her face. "Yes?" she asked in an equally tired voice. RepliClaire folded her hands behind her back. "Are you ready?" The doctor nodded. "Yes, send her in." RepliClaire nodded and activated her radio. "Bring her in." She spoke into her headset. Several seconds later, two guards wearing gas masks dragged a kicking and flailing Claire in. RepliClaire nodded towards the examining table that was fitted with straps. The guards nodded and hauled Claire up onto the table, one held her down with the other strapped her in. Their task complete, the guards left, leaving the three women in the room. The doctor looked down at Claire then up at RepliClaire. "You can leave now."

RepliClaire gave a short nod then left the room. Claire looked up at the woman who sighed as she went around the table, undoing the straps. Claire sprang up as the last strap was undone. "Who are you?! The fuck is going?!" The doctor held up her hands and spoke very coolly. "Take it easy. I'm trying to help you. If you would let me." Claire calmed down alittle. "What do you want?" The doctor sighed. "Well, where do I begin? First: I want to be free from this god awful nightmare." Claire interrupted her. "No. I mean, from me?" "Ah! Well, I do need a blood sample. Relax. I'm not going to clone you again. The two clones would probably kill each other. On second thought, that doesn't sound so bad."

Claire interrupted her again. "Why do you need the sample?" "Oh yes. Your clone wants me to check your blood. And before you ask, I don't know. I need the sample quickly because she is coming back. So, if you would please roll up your sleeve." The doctor picked up a syringe as Claire rolled up her sleeve, the doctor tied on a tourniquet and tapped a vein. The doctor inserted the needle and withdrew some blood, she removed the syringe and capped it. "Okay, I'm sorry but I need to put the straps back on otherwise she'll suspect something." Claire allowed the woman to strap her back to the table.

"Why are you doing this?" Claire asked as she set her head down. The doctor sighed heavily. "Not everyone has a choice." "Some people do." "Not everyone. At least none of us who work for Umbrella. The scientists anyway. We're forced to work or our families are killed." The door opened and RepliClaire entered. "All set Doc?" The doctor nodded and RepliClaire dragged Claire back to the holding room.

Back in the holding room….

Two guards pushed Claire into the room, Jill and Ada kept her from falling. Claire managed to stand, Rebecca came over. "You better sit down, you don't look so well." Jill and Ada set Claire down in a chair when suddenly Claire felt something in her jacket pocket push against her. Claire reached inside the jacket and withdrew a small radio. The doctor must have planted it. Claire quickly explained the doctor and that she drew some blood. "You think this doctor is on our side?" Ada asked. "She said 'Not everyone has a choice if you work here'. I think she wants to help us and take her with us." Claire turned on the radio.

"Hello?" The doctor's voice answered. "Hello, Claire. We met before yes?" "Yes, I remember." "Good, now listen to me. Don't do anything." "What do you mean?" "They're coming." "Who?" "Someone named Kennedy. Your clone sounded worried." "Leon?! Leon's coming?" "From what I've heard, he's already here. And he's brought back up." "How many?" "I heard somewhere around 2,000 soldiers." Claire smiled. "That's my husband." The doctor continued. "By the way, my name is Walker. Dr. Elza Walker. Listen, I have to go. Your blood work is coming back from the computer. Goodbye." And with that the radio went silent. "Sounds like a nutcase to me." Ada said as she walked away.

Claire muttered. "You would know." Ada spun around. "S'cuse me? You wanna go?" Claire rolled her eyes. "Please." "What?" "You're just jealous." "Jealous of what?" "That I had Leon first." Probably for the first time in her life, as long as she could remember, Ada snapped. "That does it!" She yelled as she charged Claire. Jill and Alyssa held her back. Rebecca and Yoko did their best to hold Claire back.

RepliClaire watched the whole fight unfold in a security room, her boots propped up on the console, laughing to herself. Dr. Walker entered the room holding a piece of paper. She scoffed. "Enjoying yourself?" "Shouldn't I be?" "Your better half's blood work came back like you asked for." She held out the piece of paper which RepliClaire took. She scanned the paper then looked up at the doctor who was watching the fight continue on the screen. "Is this right? Did you check it?" "You wanna see my doctorate? Of course it's right, I double checked it. It's there in black and white." RepliClaire's feet slid off the console. "Does she know?" Walker shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe." RepliClaire rubbed her chin, not sure what to do. Walker spoke again. "If she doesn't know, she should. And if you won't tell her, I will." With that, she left, leaving RepliClaire alone in the room. RepliClaire stood, she brought her hand up and touched the screen showing a close up of Claire's face. She trailed her fingertips down the screen, balled up her fist and drove it thru the screen.

The door to the holding room where the girl's were fighting opened and RepliClaire entered. Claire looked up and everyone stopped fighting. "Come with me." RepliClaire said to her twin. Claire complied and followed her twin out of the room, the rest of the girls watched them leave. The two women walked down the hall, RepliClaire didn't bother handcuffing Claire's wrists together. RepliClaire occasionally stole glances at Claire but focused her gaze forward. They entered Dr. Walker's exam room again who was waiting for them. Walker took off her reading glasses and set them on the counter then looked up at Claire.

Without hesitating, she spoke. "You're pregnant."

A/N: SURPRISE!


	5. AMBUSH!

Valley of Death

Sequel to 'No More Running'

Back in the forest...

Leon landed inbetween two trees and rolled several feet, the parachute caught on several tree branches. Leon pulled off the harness and looked around, he unstrapped his gun and held it infront of him. Suddenly his radio activated. "Leon! Where are you?" It was Ark. "Not sure. I'm in the forest." "I can see you and Billy. Wait there." A few minutes later Ark, Billy and at least 2 companies joined up with him. One of the companies was a demo team while the other was a fire team. Leon activated his radio.

"Chris, can you hear me?" "Yeah, Leon. I got you, come back." "Where are you?" "Not sure. About acouple of miles from the city. I got Barry, David and Kevin with me. Plus 2 of the companies." "Which ones?" "One uh fire team and one infantry." "Okay, start making your way to the city. We'll meet at the police station. Out." Leon twisted a knob on his radio. "Hunk, where are you?" Seconds later, the former Umbrella commando answered. "I'm here. I got Carlos and one demo company." "Good, head for the city and we'll meet at the police station. Out." Leon switched stations again. "Coombs, you read?" "Yeah, Leon. I'm near the city and I've got 2 companies with me." "Good, meet us at the police station."

Leon motioned to the captains of the squads. "Spread out, cover the front, sides and our rear. Anything that is hostile, fire at will." The captains nodded and relaid the instructions to their men. Ark came up to Leon. "So, what's the plan?" "Kill everything that stands between us and the girls." "Oh good. Glad we're on the same page." Ark replied sarcastically. Leon rolled his eyes as placed the plastic stock against his shoulder. "Move out." Leon called over his shoulder, the small army behind him started to move.

A short time later, they found David's F-150, upside down and the front axel broken. Leon activated his radio. "David, your truck's dead." "Fuck!" Leon turned off the radio. "Alright boys, search the truck for ammo and pass it out." There wasn't much ammo in the truck but there were 2 AT4's and one SRAW, there was 4 shots for the AT4's and 3 shells for the SRAW. Two soldiers would carry the launchers while two other soldiers would carry the shells.

Back in the lab...

RepliClaire's radio activated. She adjusted the knob on it then spoke into her headset. "Yes?" "We have visitors. In the forest." "Release our pets into their new home. Monitor their progress." "Yes, Commander."

Back in the forest...

A simple looking sewer grate sat in the ground, to a passer-by they wouldn't think twice about it. Suddenly the grate slid back, revealing a dark hole. The hole stayed open for several minutes, nothing came out then it closed. Several more opened and stayed open for several minutes before closing, these grates were positioned all around the city just ahead of Leon's army. Chris's group would be the first to encounter what lied ahead.

Chris tightened his grip on his AUG, he kept the gun barrel infront of him at all times. Suddenly a twig infront of him snapped. Chris flung up his fist, the sign to stop. He listened quietly, all he could hear was his own breathing and the trees rustling around him...except there was no wind. Chris watched the tree closest to him sway then he saw a glimmer of dark green. He heard a growl. Chris focused his gaze then he saw it: two gold eyes staring back at him. He raised his gun and managed to get one shout out as he started firing. "THEY'RE IN THE FUCKING TREES!"

Hunk's group moved silently and quickly towards the city, Hunk could almost see the buildings. Suddenly, he heard a growl that sounded very familiar. Hunk looked around but didn't see anything. Hunk raised his fist and brought up his P90. He activated his laser sight, the green beam cut danced as it moved from right to left. There was nothing infront of him, until the beam hit something that was hiding behind a tree. Hunk's eyes narrowed as he tried to see what it was. Suddenly the object leaped from it's hiding space and landed 30 feet infront of him, it flashed it's true shape before it leapt to attack.

Coombs's group moved along, they were getting close to the city. Suddenly he heard a scream and saw one of soldiers from the infantry at the rear being torn apart by something he couldn't see. The soldier died as the men brought up their weapons and formed a large circle. Coombs breathed as sweat dripped down his forehead. Suddenly something that was up in a tree landed infront of him. It growled at him, flashing a pair of golden eyes. "Yeah, FUCK YOU TOO!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger on his assault rifle.

Leon's group stopped moving as Leon raised his fist. "What is it?" Billy asked as he adjusted his grip on his shotgun. Suddenly a growl sounded. Everyone moved into a defensive circle on instinct, 70 men in a circle. Suddenly Leon saw a pair of gold eyes flash infront of him. Then it revealed itself to him: A Hunter. But this one was different then ones he heard about. This one was a darker green. Leon brought up his rifle and watched in amazement as it disappeared. He could hear footsteps all around them. Only one thought came to mind. "FIRE!"

Back in the lab... After RepliClaire gave the 'order'.

Claire fell back into a chair, her heart beating a mile a minute. Dr. Walker went to a sink and filled a glass of water, she gave the glass to Claire who drained it in two gulps. She looked up at the doctor. "Is it a boy or a girl? Is it twins?" Walker sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is you're pregnant." Claire started breathing rapidly, she stretched out a hand and felt someone grab it. She looked up expecting to see Dr. Walker holding her hand but saw her clone holding her hand instead.

The feeling was weird but strangely Claire didn't pull her hand away. Her clone just smiled and gently squeezed her hand. And if Claire didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw a tear roll down the clone's cheek.

Back in the forest...

A combination of 5.56mm AP rounds, 12 gauge buckshot and .45 caliber rounds tore thru the surrounding trees. Leon's group plus Coombs, Hunk's and Chris's group were wildly peppering the trees, the bushes and basically everything in general with a varity of ammo. "CEASE FIRE!" Leon shouted into his radio, several small pockets of people continued firing then stopped. Leon exhaled, the adrenaline was too much. "Anybody hit anything?" After several no's, Leon spoke again into the radio. "If we hit anything, then where are the bodies?"

Chris answered. "We better keep moving. Conserve what ammo we have." The leaders of the groups agreed, they started moving again.


	6. Smooth Sailing

Valley of Death

Sequel to 'No More Running'

Chapter Six: Smooth Sailing

RepliClaire let go of Claire's hand after that somewhat awkward moment. RepliClaire activated her radio, seconds later the guards entered the room. "We need to move them. Now." The two guards nodded and left. RepliClaire looked back at her twin then at the doctor. "Come with me." She led the two other women out of the infirmary, down the hall to another room. Claire and Dr. Walker entered first, RepliClaire stood by the door. Claire looked around the room: there were two walkways on the left and right side of the room with doors on both sides. Other than that, there was nothing in the room save a large metal door.

Claire turned back to her doppelganger. "What are we doing here?" With that, RepliClaire slammed the door shut. Several minutes went by before the door opened again. The rest of the girls entered the room as RepliClaire stood by the door. Just before closing the door, she addressed them: "Your boyfriends and husbands should be here any minute. I'm leaving you alone until they get here. Once they do: Leave." She slammed the door shut again. Jill scratched her chin as she spoke to Claire. "What do you think?" Claire shook her head. "I don't know. Anyway, girls. This is Dr. Walker." The girls murmured their hellos.

Claire gave them the news. "I'm pregnant." Sherry squealed. "Oh, My God!" Jill hugged her sister in law. Rebecca was bombarding her with questions. "Do you know if it's twins? Do you know when?" Claire shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know." Suddenly the doors above them burst open and several dozen guards filed out onto the walkways, armed with submachine guns. Sherry spoke, watching the soldiers. "Becca, we're not boned. We're fucking screwed."

Back in the city….

A guard stood at his post by a store, he was tired. He saw two other guards enter a small shack across from him. He sighed. He was thirsty. Suddenly something slammed into his back. He groaned as he tasted blood in his mouth. He turned around and saw a bearded man standing behind him with a bunch of soldiers armed to the teeth standing behind him. The bearded man pulled something out of the guard's back; a knife. The guard fell to his knees, he looked over at the shack the other two guards were and saw them being dragged out, they were dead. He looked up at the bearded man then fell flat on his face.

Leon slid Krauser's knife back into its holster on his vest. "Let's go." The police station was right infront of them.

Leon approached the doors of the station, he turned back to Coombs. "Set up a defensive perimeter as you see fit. We're going on ahead." Coombs nodded and turned to the soldiers. "Right! Captains, I want you and your men to bring those cars over and form a barrier between us and whatever comes our way." The captains nodded and started carrying out the orders. The soldiers started putting up barricades at the corner of Ennerdale and Warren where the station was.

Leon and Chris opened the doors at the same time, they stepped out of the way as the rest of the gang charged in. They stopped short as they looked around. Ark scratched the back of his head. "Did the station always look like this?" he asked Leon who shared the same look. Leon, Chris and the other former police officers who worked at the RPD were used to the antique style of the main hall. The fountain that stood infront of them or rather the fountain that was _supposed _to be there. The entire set up that was supposed to be in the RPD was gone. No fountain, no main desk, no second floor.

All that was infront of them was a large elevator much like the one Leon rode on back in Raccoon city, minus the train engine. Instead there was a control panel at the other end, everyone boarded the platform. Leon and Chris looked at the control panel which just had a single button. "What the hell?" Chris shrugged. Leon pushed the button and the lift started going down. It started off rather slow then it started to pick up speed. "Is it me or" Chris started to say as he grabbed a railing. "We do seem to be picking up speed." Barry said as he stood next to Chris. "Oh, good. I didn't want that to be my little secret."

The lift was going faster and faster when suddenly it stopped. Carlos leaned over the railing and emptied the contents of his stomach, Ark saw this and blew chunks all over the grated floor. Leon put a hand over his mouth, Chris was bent over the railing trying to keep his lunch in his stomach. Leon lowered his hand. "Let's go." The group of men stumbled/walked off the platform.

Meanwhile up top….

Coombs walked slowly behind the barricade, his finger on the trigger guard. His soldiers were crouched or either standing behind the barricades. He was slowly going bored and he felt his men are starting to feel the same way.

Further up the street from both of the barricades, several dozen doors that lined the fake shops on both sides of streets opened. RepliClaire watched several monitors in her control room. She smirked as she watched more experiments exited the fake buildings and started moving towards the soldiers. "This'll stop them."

Coombs looked back towards the RPD building when suddenly one of the soldiers called out. "Target!" Coombs sprinted over to the barricade in question. He pulled out a set of binoculars and brought them up. He quickly sighted in what the soldier saw. "Oh, my god." He knew what they were, Leon told him about them but he never thought he would see one. Let alone _thousands_ of them. Regenerators. Thousands of them. Most of them were Regenerators but there were some Iron Maidens in there as well.

One of the soldiers looked to Coombs. "What'd we do sir?" Coombs thought for a minute. Then it hit him. "Claymores. Set up the claymores infront of us, on both sides of the streets, run a series of tripwires across the pavement. Space them out, also set up some C4 on the remaining cars. Push the cars closer into the street for secondary explosions. Better hurry, they're getting closer." The soldier nodded and gathered a small group, they quickly set to work.

The Regenerators were getting closer, the first wave hit the first tripwire. Two cars blew up, taking several Regenerators with them. 7 of them were cut in half, the upper halves were blown to bits. Several of the soldiers cheered but it quickly died down as the 7 Regenerators began to regrow their upper halves. "Son of a bitch!" Coombs approached the nearest soldier who was armed with an M60 and handed him his rifle, Coombs grabbed the M60 and let loose with it. The other soldiers followed his example. But they were more prepared this time, Leon insisted they bring along sniper rifles equipped with thermal scopes and high velocity ammo.

The snipers quickly sighted in several of the Regenerators and opened fired. The results were in the soldiers favor. RepliClaire grimaced as she watched several of the Regenerators were killed permanently. She pressed a button on the control panel and tracked Leon's group as they made their way thru the facility. They were getting close to where Claire and the other girls were. She punched a series of numbers and watched as the door in the room the girls was opened.

The girls saw the large door opened, they saw nothing but blackness behind the door. Suddenly Claire saw a glimmer then something charged forward. It swung at Jill and drew blood. Jill screamed as something scratched her arm, leaving a large but nonfatal cut. The girls started backing up until their backs hit the opposite wall, they spotted ladders leading up to the walkways but the guards had their weapons trained on them. The girls looked towards the door again and saw several more glimmers. Claire knew what they were: Novistadors. Leon told her about them, they could blend into their surroundings but not very well.

Suddenly the Novistadors showed themselves to the girls, their claws extended. They were almost ontop of them when suddenly gunfire from the walkways broke out and the bullets hit the Novistadors. They shrieked in pain as a variety of bullets riddled their frail bodies. Claire looked up and smiled. "Leon!" Leon dropped the soldier after sliting his throat. Several other soldiers were already dead on the ground as Leon's group took up firing positions. The guys were firing at the Novistadors, one of the Novistadors tried to hide under a walkway but Ark and Carlos blew it apart with their weapons. After all the Novistadors were dead, Leon and Chris slid down the ladder and ran to their girls.

Leon wrapped his arms around Claire, Chris started to bandage Jill's arm. The rest of the guys came down and approached their wives and girlfriends. Leon let go of Claire and checked the clip in his rifle, Claire drew his pistol. The girls grabbed a weapon from their respective other. Claire got Leon's .45, Jill took Chris's Glock, Rebecca took Billy's Beretta, Ada got Hunk's Punisher, Cindy got Kevin's Walther, Sherry took David's SIG, Alyssa got David's Desert Eagle and Yoko got Ark's VP70.

Okay, I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to a close. I'll try to extend it longer, but no promises.

Also, do any of you really think Wesker is dead?


	7. An Old Friend

Valley of Death

Sequel to 'No More Running'

Leon and Chris led the girls down the hallways that would lead them back to the elevator. But RepliClaire was ready for them, she remotely sealed the doors and started leading them to a storage room. She had a special surprise waiting for them there. Leon's group approached the door that RepliClaire led them to, Chris opened the door and Leon looked in. "Looks dark, can't see another exit. Might as well go in." They filed thru the door, stumbling around in the darkness. Ark started running his hands up and down the wall by the door, trying to find a light switch. He felt a bump and smiled as he flipped the switch. The room was bathed in sudden brightness and a sudden scream from Sherry.

When the lights came on, she had no idea she was standing infront of something. She screamed in terror as she backed up. Everyone else ran over, when Rebecca saw it she screamed as well. Chris's face screwed up in fury. "Oh, my God." Barry breathed as he looked at what was infront of him. Leon shook his head. "Can't be."

It was a large man sized tube. But it was what was inside that bothered everyone.

It was Wesker.

Albert Wesker was suspended in a tube filled with a light blue liquid, a computer console to monitor his vitals sat beside the tube. Wesker looked the same as always but more buff and he was shirtless. Wesker didn't have his sunglasses on him and he had a hose over his mouth, providing him with air. Leon watched Wesker's chest move, taking air in and out. Chris looked over at Leon. "Think we should kill him again?" Leon shook his head. "No. The nukes will take care of him." "The what?!" The girls exclaimed. The guys quickly explained the situation to the girls and nobody bothered to watch as Wesker's tube started to drain of the fluid. It opened with a quiet hiss.

Wesker's eyes shot open. His pupils were gone, there was only blackness there now. He removed the hose from his mouth and stepped down. Yoko finally noticed and started backing up. Everyone saw this and quickly turned around. Leon and Chris brought up their rifles. Wesker smirked as he charged forward and slammed his fists into both of their chests before they could fire off a single round. Both men went flying back into the wall behind them then slid to the ground. Barry brought up his M60 and started firing at Wesker, Wesker dodged each and every shot like it was nothing.

Wesker grabbed the hot barrel and slammed the stock into Barry's stomach then quickly hit him in the face with the barrel. Barry stumbled backwards as well. Everyone else started backing up, their weapons held infront of them. Chris and Leon both groaned as they stood up and started moving, they grabbed Barry and started dragging him back towards the exit. After everyone was thru Chris and Leon locked the door and quickly ran to the end of the hallway, Wesker simply knocked the door down and saw Chris and Leon standing there. He quickly charged again and easily caught up to them, Chris and Leon in turn ran down another hall and took a sharp left. Wesker slowly followed them, he turned the corner and saw they all had their weapons pointed at him.

In that second he realized what was going to happen, everyone had already pulled the trigger. The roar of gunfire was deafening in the small hallway, Wesker's body shook as bullet after bullet hit him in the upper chest. Soon, everyone emptied his or her clips into Wesker's body, he fell over. Chris scoffed. "No way it was that easy." Leon and Chris approached Wesker's prone body, Chris gave him a swift kick in the ribs. Then another and another and another. Leon tried to restrain Chris. "Chris! I don't think he's going to get up again! Not for awhile anyway, now let's get the fuck outta here before he does!" Chris nodded then drew his S&W, he trained the gun on Wesker's forehead and emptied the cylinder. There was nothing left of Wesker's head except the stump of his neck. "That'll slow him down abit."

Leon and Chris were doing their best to try and find their way back to the surface but RepliClaire was making it difficult. She was leading them again but now they weren't sure where. RepliClaire stood in the control room, flipping switches and staring at the monitors. She was leading them to her position, for one last face to face.

RepliClaire called the last of the soldiers into the control room, there wasn't that many of them, 8 at best. RepliClaire took an assault rifle from one of the soldiers. "Nobody fires until I say so! They should be close." The guards trained their weapons on the only door. There was a tense silence until they heard the scuffle of boots outside of the door, several voices were heard talking then silence again. Suddenly the door exploded inward, almost cleaving a guard in half. Chris and Leon entered first, Chris had his S&W in his hands and Leon had his Cobra in his. Chris fired first as he dropped into a crouch, two rounds struck two soldiers in the chest and drove them into the opposite wall.

Leon cocked the hammer back and fired at 2 soldiers, one soldier was hist 3 times in the chest and went down like a sack of cement. The other soldier quickly moved out of the way but was suddenly hit by a family of .45's in the chest and as he turned he got several more in the back. Claire ejected the empty mag from her gun, smoke billowed from the barrel and the ejection port. RepliClaire brought up her rifle, she sighted Claire in her crosshairs, she had a kill shot but she couldn't take it.

Claire slammed the clip home and drew a bead on RepliClaire, who in turn, shook herself out of her stupor and pointed her gun at Claire. Meanwhile Leon, Chris and Barry killed the rest of the soldiers. Both women stood there, guns pointed at each other. RepliClaire lowered her gun first then Claire lowered hers. Leon spoke first. "We found your little science experiment. Why the fuck did you bring him back?! He was going to kill you or whatever." RepliClaire nodded as she shouldered her weapon. "I didn't know that he injected himself prior to his death. God, if I had know." Claire stepped forward. "Known what? Injected with what?!"

"Wesker injected himself with Regenerator DNA. On a massive scale."

Meanwhile...

Wesker's headless body continue to lay where the Raccoon survivors left him, his body twitched every once and awhile. Suddenly bone started regrowing, tissue and blood vessels, skin as well. The holes in Wesker's chest slowly filled in, what was left of the bullets pushed themselves out. Wesker slowly got to his feet, he wiped the blood from his chest. He made his way towards the control room.


	8. Betrayal

Valley of Death

Sequel to 'No More Running'

Leon ran his hands thru his hair. "This is bad, this is very very bad. Does Wesker have any Las Plagas in his body?" RepliClaire shook her head. "No. As far as I know he doesn't." Leon moaned. "Oh, fuck! We are so screwed." Leon pulled out his radio and turned it on. "Coombs! Come in, you read me?" There was a burst of static then they heard Coombs voice answer. "Yeah, we're here Leon. Hey, we took care of those fucking creatures by the way." "Coombs listen to me. Abort! Evacuate now!" "Roger that, Leon."

Leon returned the radio to his belt and started pacing around the room, he was trying to think of something. "Okay, we need to get the fuck out of here." Carlos glanced out of the corner of his eye. "Oh shit! Dead man walking!" Everyone turned and saw Wesker coming straight for them. RepliClaire approached Leon. "Get her out of here. Now! I'll take care of Wesker." Leon shook his head. "He'll kill you." RepliClaire nodded. "If that's my fate." RepliClaire approached Claire. "Take care of yourself. Sister." Claire nodded and embraced her clone. She whispered into her ear. "Thank you." RepliClaire let her twin go and approached the console, she flipped several switches then looked up at the large group. "The elevator has been unlocked. After you use it, it will permanently lock down at the surface."

Chris looked back out the open door, Wesker was getting closer but it seemed like he was taking his time. "Okay, we need to go! Now!" Everyone hurried out of the open door except for RepliClaire. She clenched her fist as she walked out of the door and approached Wesker. The two stopped in the middle of the hallway, Claire took one last look at her clone before running to rejoin the others. Leon unclipped the radio and tuned it to another frequency. "Dad! This is Leon! Package secure! Bump the delivery up to 3 hours from now! I don't care! Just do it!" He clipped the radio to his belt again and continued running.

Wesker smirked. "It's funny. You were so ready to kill them several months ago. And now. Heh." RepliClaire shrugged. "Things change." Wesker nodded. "I brought you into this world. And I'll be damned if I let you take me out of it again." RepliClaire rushed forward and punched Wesker as hard as she could in the chest, Wesker skidded back several feet. Wesker straightened up, he cracked the muscles in his neck. "If that's the way you want to play it." Wesker rushed forward, RepliClaire could barely see him, he punched her in the stomach and sent her up into the ceiling. Her back impacted against a neon light fixture and shattered it. She plummeted back to the ground and lay there for several seconds, the wind driven from her lungs.

RepliClaire struggled to her feet, she brought her fists up. Wesker smirked and charged forward. His right fist connected to RepliClaire's left check and snapped her head to her right, her body stumbling after it. A stream of blood flew from her mouth as Wesker gripped her right shoulder and started punching her in the stomach. He gripped her right arm and spun her around, slamming her into the wall. He balled up his fist and started punching her in the lower back. RepliClaire moaned as Wesker's blows continued connecting with her kidneys.

Wesker spun her around again and drove his gloved fist into her jaw, as she fell to one side Wesker jabbed her in the stomach again. The beatings continued until RepliClaire slid to the ground, her face a bloody mess. She started to crawl away from Wesker, he could hear her frightened breath as she moved. Wesker brought his boot up and slammed it down on RepliClaire's left knee, she wailed in pain as the bone snapped in half. Wesker smirked as he brought his boot up again, ready to crush her skull, when suddenly a 40mm grenade impacted his chest. Wesker stumbled back, a gaping hole was where his left shoulder was. Wesker looked down at the wound which started to close then up at his assailant. "Kennedy!" "That's right motherfucker!" Leon Kennedy stood there wielding Billy's grenade launcher. Wesker's wound closed, leaving just blood. Wesker forgot about RepliClaire and started moving towards Leon who brought up the launcher and fired again. And again and again. Wesker stumbled backwards after each hit until the last one which propelled him onto his back. Leon dropped the empty launcher and ran over to RepliClaire.

"Come on. Let's go!" RepliClaire shook her head, her eyes full of tears. "My leg!" Leon glanced down at her leg which was bent at an odd angle. Leon sighed and scooped her up into his arms. "You may look like her, but you'll never be her." RepliClaire put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Leon ran back to the elevator where everyone was waiting. Chris and Barry were ushering the girls onto the elevator while Claire kept watch for Leon. He had told her moments ago that he was going back to see if RepliClaire was still alive. After much protest from nearly everyone else, Leon took Billy's grenade launcher and ran off.

Moments later, Claire saw Leon round a corner and come straight at her. She smiled when she saw he was alright but it slowly went away when she saw who Leon was carrying. Leon ran onto the lift, clearly out of breath. "Okay, let's go." Leon set RepliClaire down and looked at his watch. They had 2 and a half hours left.

Wesker slowly sat up and struggled to his feet, his wounds were now healing at an incredible rate. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" he bellowed as he charged forward, not caring as he went head first thru a concrete wall and kept going.


End file.
